Hiding From the Break of Dawn
by Makino114
Summary: She was unconditionally in love with a man whose kind took her family away from her; a man who thirsted for her body and blood. She was in love with a man who possessed the most lustful ocher eyes she has ever seen. IchiRuki
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite**

**_Hiding From the Break of Dawn_**

_**Prologue:**_

His tongue traced an improvised pattern on her smooth, porcelain skin. His nose took in her sweet, addictive scent. Just her presence was enough to alert every single nerve in him.

She was almost edible.

She shuddered under his touch, her heart was racing, fear washed over her as she felt his cool lips against her skin. The pounding of her heart did nothing to make her reconsider her choice though. Kuchiki Rukia, doesn't back down from anything.

"No regrets?" He whispered into her ear in that hoarse voice that she found utterly sexy, using such a seductive tone in her present state of mind was like cornering her with no choices but one.

"Do it," she ordered in the most commanding tone she could master.

And he obeyed, slowing letting his fangs pierce her delicate skin, and taking something he had wanted ever since the first day he laid eyes on her.

She felt numb, but as quickly as it had started, she felt his lips retreat from her neck as he stood properly. Not wanting to turn around just yet, incase she caught sight of him wiping her blood off his lips, she stood as still as a statue.

Not a word came from him as he laid both his cool hands on her bare shoulders and turned her around to face him.

Violet met ocher.

Before she could study his expression, his lips came crashing down onto hers.

"Ichigo…" she moaned against his lips, as he continued to gently kiss her, he was being so careful, it was if kissing her any harder would break her.

She wanted to return the kiss, but as she learned her head forward, dizziness finally got the better of her, and her world went black.

He caught her as soon as she went limp, slipping one of his arms under her legs, the other on her back, he carried her back to his sanctuary.

After all, no matter how tranquil the park seemed, dawn was breaking.


	2. An Encounter With Death

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite**

_**Hiding From the Break of Dawn**_

_**Chapter 1 – An Encounter With Death:**_

The night sky was clear, and the full moon hung on the sky without any clouds obscuring its florescent light.

Rukia sat beside the opened window in her room, diligently typing at her laptop in hopes of finishing her report by tonight. She was so concentrated on her report that she almost didn't notice her phone ringing. Reaching over to the nightstand; she flipped her cell phone open and put it to her ear.

"Rukia! I'm a-at the park, Byakuya's fighting with a w-weird man, come-" Hisana's voice was abruptly cut off as Rukia heard her sister scream.

"Hisana? Hisana answer me!"

With no reply coming from the other side of the line, Rukia flipped her phone closed, stuffed it in her jeans pocket, and ran out her apartment door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The park is only a block away from where Rukia's apartment is located. Her heart's beating out of control as she sprints towards the park. It was impossible for her mind to stop wondering what was happening to her sister and brother-in-law, she deals with murder cases everyday at work, but she never thought that the people most dearest to her may end up being the victims of those cases.

As Rukia rounded the corner, and reaches the park, she couldn't believe the scenery in front of her eyes.

There, lying on the cement floor, lifeless, was Byakuya, and if that wasn't enough to make her faint, then the next image definitely made her knees go weak. A few meters behind of Byakuya's body, was her sister, lying limply in the hands of a man.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The man had the whitest skin she has ever seen, his sky blue hair was shimmering under the moonlight, there was blood around his mouth, and it trickled down his chin and dripped onto Hisana's white shirt. His eyes were sky blue just like his hair, and- _wait…eyes?_

If possible, Rukia's eyes grew even wider as she realized the man was looking at her, a wicked grin plastered on his face, his eyes flickered with amusement. No doubt amused at Rukia's bewildered expression.

He slowly puts Hisana on the floor, and raises one arm to wipe the blood on his mouth onto his shirt.

Rukia's eyes darted to her sister, and with the help of the bright moon, she spotted blood gushing out of two small holes in Hisana's neck, she then turned to Byakuya's body and found a similar wound on his neck.

_This man can't be…no, what the hell am I thinking; those things only exist in movies._

Rukia's mind was trying to make sense of the scenario before her, but her thoughts just kept bringing her back to the conclusion that this man was a monster that she's only seen in books and movies.

"You look a little shocked, beautiful."

Rukia glanced back up from the bodies on the floor, only to find that the man was now only about a meter away from her. Her head was screaming at her to run away, but her knees were weak and it felt as if her whole lower body went numb.

Stuttering, she finally managed to force herself to sound out the words, "w-what are y-you?"

"I'm Grimmjow- what do _you_ think I am?" The man named Grimmjow said smugly, his grin spread wider if that was possible.

"I-"

In a flash, Grimmjow was standing in front of her, holding her chin with one hand.

"You look like that pretty lady over there," Grimmjow turned his head towards Hisana's body, "you two related?"

As Rukia caught another glimpse at her sister, anger overridden the fear within her, _this asshole hurt Hisana_. With that thought, the strength came back to her limbs, and she slapped Grimmjow's hand that was holding her chin, and pushed him back.

"Don't you dare touch me you bastard!" She yelled, but his response was simply yet another one of his amused grins.

"You're a feisty one."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Rukia's back was against a tree, her arms above her head, Grimmjow's large and cold hand tightly holding her wrists.

"Did I ever tell you I like feisty women," he whispered into her left ear, his breath tickled her skin, sending chills down her spine. "Especially women that not only look beautiful, but _smell_ beautiful too," he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"Let go of me!" Rukia struggled against his grip on her wrists, but he was to strong for her.

Grimmjow's free hand yanked on the collar of her shirt, and he licked from her neck down to her bare shoulder.

"Let go!"

She continued to kick and scream, but it was useless, because kicking at him hurt probably hurt Rukia's foot more that it hurt him. There was no hope, _this is it_, Rukia thought as she braced herself for death. She knew, she was going to end up like Hisana and Byakuya – lying cold and lifeless on the cement floor of this park.

As she squeezed her eyes shut, and felt cold lips at her neck, then, a sudden strong force ripped Grimmjow off of her body.

Rukia's eyes darted open, as she caught sight of Grimmjow flying into a tree, the impact causing a thundering rumble, and leaves scattered to the ground.

Her savior stood in front of her, his back to her. Rukia's eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing next.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The man in front of her dashes towards Grimmjow with incredible speed, picks him up by the collar, and thrusts a knife-like object into Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow screamed in agony and then, much to Rukia's disbelief, he body disintegrated.

Eyes wide with horror, Rukia fell to her knees.

She looked down at her hands that were clenched in fists and shaking. Within a mere hour, her life took on a roller-coaster ride.

"Are you okay?" A gentle, honey-like voice asked.

Rukia looked up to the mysterious man whom she knew saved her from Grimmjow, and was shocked with what she saw.

He was god-like.

His skin was smooth and looked almost translucent under the moonlight, his shoulders were broad, and his unbuttoned shirt revealed his toned muscles. His spiky orange hair held an exotic feeling, but what made Rukia practically forget to breathe, were his ablaze ocher eyes.

_To be continued… … _

A/N: So what do you guys think? Constructive comments are welcomed, but no flaming please and thank you.

Last week I started reading the manga **Vampire Knight**, and it inspired me to write this fic. If you guys are interested in these genres, then I recommend you to read it too.


	3. Waking from A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite**

_**Hiding From the Break of Dawn**_

……_His spiky orange hair held an exotic feeling, but what made Rukia practically forget to breathe, were his ablaze ocher eyes. _

_**Chapter 2 – Waking from A Nightmare**_

_Are you okay?_ His gentle voice echoed in Rukia's head, but before she could think of a reply, her vision blurred and suddenly her world became pitch black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo simply stood still and watched as the woman in front of him fainted. Truth be told, he was rather surprised she didn't faint when she first met Grimmjow, not to mention when he killed the bastard in before her eyes.

He walked forward and knelt down beside her.

She was like a sleeping nymph.

After pushing back her silky, ebony locks, he traced his calloused fingers across the velvety skin of her neck.

_She hasn't been bitten._

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

For some reason, he was almost afraid that she had gotten hurt.

With his fingers still lingering on her soft skin, his eyes traveled back up to her face. A moment ago her brows were furrowed together in what seemed like confusion, and her captivating violet ores held emotions that were deeper than any sea on this world. But now, as he studies her facial features, she seemed relax.

A throbbing feeling was unwinding itself deep within him, and he unconsciously leaned in closer and closer to her.

He was mere centimeters away from her face, and he unconsciously gave credit to Grimmjow, she does smell _beautiful._

Realization hit and he quickly snapped back away from her and stood up.

This woman was not having a healthy effect on him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hisana's and Byakuya's lifeless forms flashed before her eyes.

She screamed.

Bolting up, she was panting, sweat trickled down the side of her face, and she was gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles went white.

_Sheets?_

Rukia realized she was only dreaming. H

er hopes that it was all just a nightmare, and that Hisana and Byakuya were very much alive and sleeping in their own house were very convincing, until she notices that the sheets she was clutching were silk.

_My sheets are cotton……_

Her eyes darted around the dark room, but there was no light whatsoever, she couldn't tell where she was, all she knows is that she's in a bed that doesn't belong to her.

Pushing the sheets aside, she draped her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

On the wall across from her, there seemed to be a curtain. She walked over, and yanked the thick velvet curtains apart.

Sunlight instantly flooded into the room, and it blinded Rukia's eyes. Once she adjusted to the light, she turned to take a good look at the place she's in.

It was a bedroom. Not to mention a huge one.

There was a very grand bed sitting in the middle of the room, beside it was a nightstand, a glass of water sat on it.

A Victorian-style couch sat in the far corner of the room, with a tall bookshelf beside it.

She turned to look behind her.

There was a large wooden closet, beside it stood an oval shaped mirror.

Her reflection startled her, she was too dazed to notice when she first woke up, but now, as she stares at her reflection, she realizes she was wearing a red, silk nightgown.

The nightgown looked marvelous on her; it hugged her at the right places, emphasizing her already near-perfect figure.

"Good morning, gorgeous" a very familiar voice whispered into her ears.

In the mirror, she could see that it was the man from last night; he stood behind her, bent down with his mouth an inch away from her ear.

Rukia turned around and pushed him back.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The man gave her a skeptical look, but in his eyes, she could tell, he was taking this chance to check her out.

"Is that the first thing you're going to say to your savior?"

Suddenly, the memories of last night's events finally hit her. Hard.

"Where are my sister and her husband?"

The amused glint in his eyes was gone once he took at look at her pained expression.

"They're taken care of; you don't need to worry about that."

The normal question that followed should be something along the lines of, how and by whom? But this is no normal occasion for Rukia, and welled up tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

For the five years that she has been a detective, this is the first time Rukia understands how others feel when she tells them a person very close to them got murdered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I want to see them," she firmly said. She is after all, a Kuchiki; a few seconds are more than enough for her to keep herself from crying.

No matter how hard she is trying to control her tears from falling down her face, Ichigo could still tell she was on the verge of breaking down.

Slowly, he raised one hand and lightly traced under her eyes with the back of his finger.

His touch was icy and heart-warming at the same time.

"Do you not understand me when I said their bodies were taken care of?" Ichigo's eyes were filled with concern, and he knew his voice was laced with the same emotion.

_Why do I feel so upset to see her like this?_ _She's just another human._

Rukia took a deep breath, she knows she must be insane to say this, but it's worth a try.

"I want to see them; no matter what they became…I'm not scared, I just want to know they're all right."

Determination flared in her violet eyes, and then it hit Ichigo.

_She thinks they got changed…_

"I'm afraid you misunderstood my words, I meant to say that their bodies are buried already."

Ichigo's voice came out as a whisper, he hoped she didn't hear it because it's going to pain her, yet on the other hand, she has the right to know.

Just like Ichigo guessed, Rukia's eyes once again welled up with tears.

"What do you mean their bodies are buried? They got bitten by one of you, I saw it!"

Her yelling voice was shaky, and Ichigo had the urge to take another step closer to her and hold her in his arms.

"Grimmjow…he's different from what you think he is. He doesn't have the power to change someone." Ichigo said slowly, with a solemn expression.

"But he's a vampire!"

_There, I said it. Either I'm dreaming or I'm insane, but I know it's the truth._ Rukia thought to herself as she glared at the man before her.

Ichigo slowly shook his head.

"Grimmjow isn't what we call a 'pure blood'; he doesn't have the power to change."

Rukia's knees went weak after he finished his sentence, but thanks to Ichigo's quick reflexes, he quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

Tears were now freely drizzling down her cheeks.

Ichigo picked her up and walked over to the bed.

He sat down on the edge and sat her down on his lap. Rukia's hand gripped at the collar of his shirt and buried her face in his chest. She wasn't sobbing, but Ichigo could feel the front of his shirt getting wet.

_Hisana…Byakuya…they're gone._

She knew it wasn't safe to sit there in his embrace. He was one of them. But for some reason, she can't seem to let go of him, at least not at this moment.

Once she was sure she ran out of tears, she looked up at him.

His brows were still furrowed together, but his lips curved up as he attempted to smile at her.

Without a word, Rukia brought her hand up to his face and traced his jaw line. She closed her eyes and took in his sweet scent.

Ichigo ran his finger through her silky ebony hair; he too, traced her jaw with his fingers, and went to tilt her chin up.

Their eyes locked.

"What's your name?" Rukia asked.

He smiled at her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

She smiled back.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

There was a loud knocking noise at his door, but he chose to ignore it and continue sleeping.

The knocking got louder.

He put his pillow on top of his head, and hoped that whoever was knocking would just stop and go away.

"Renji-san! Are you in there?" The knocker yelled.

Grumpily, the red hair man pushed his sheets aside, stepped out of his bed and walked towards the door.

"I only got 2 damn hours of sleep last night, what the hell do you want?!" He yelled as he opened the door.

"I h-have a l-letter for y-you…f-from Kurosaki-sama," the timid boy at his door stuttered.

Renji peered down at the frightened young man.

"Thanks," Renji said as he grabbed the letter from the frightened young man's outstretched hand.

The young man bowed and turned to walk away.

Renji closed his door and opened up the envelope.

"What the hell got Kurosaki into writing to me?" He asked no one specifically as he unfolded the letter.

_**Abarai Renji,**_

_**Grimmjow hunted on our territory last night. I already took care of him. Please get a few of your hunters to keep an eye on Aizen's coven, I have a feeling we'll be expecting more visits from his subjects.**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

Renji lifted one eyebrow, _so they finally decide to screw around on the pure blood's territory huh?_

He put the letter on his nightstand and walked back to his bed to continue his much needed sleep.

_To be continued……_

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. It makes me happy to know that every 4/5 reviewer put this story on alert. D

Why would Ichigo write a letter to a hunter?

Read and Review and you'll find out. xP


End file.
